Coffee makers of this kind generally comprise a water supplying reservoir, fitted with heating means for the appropriate temperature level to be attained, the bottom of such reservoir being provided with an extension allowing hot water out towards the filter paper wrap containing the coffee measure.
This measure of coffee, with its filter paper wrap, is arranged on a filter holder that must be capable of travelling vertically, in order to receive the coffee measure in its lowermost position, whereas in its uppermost position this assembly is coupled to the reservoir water outlet extension, just before the coffee infusion is distributed.
The filter holder in such coffee makers is thus generally mounted on a fixed support to the bottom of the reservoir, fitted with means that enable the filter holder to travel vertically relative to the hot water outlet extension, which travel takes place by actuating an outer grip or handle which, upon turning, drives a cam that causes the filter holder to rise, until it adapts to the hot water outlet extension, whereas when actuated in the opposite direction, return springs cause the filter holder to move down to the lowermost position for the used coffee measure to be removed and replaced with a new one. The fixed support is fitted with vertical slides guiding the filter holder as it travels up and down.
As we have seen, this solution requires a large number of parts to operate and is therefore complicated to assemble, take apart or repair, and indeed also poses a sealing problem relative to said reservoir water outlet extension. These sealing problems lie in the very means that raise and lower the filter holder, specifically in the use of cams, slides and springs that cannot ensure a perfectly horizontal travel of the filter holder and therefore a perfect seal between the same and the reservoir water outlet extension.